charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Monkeyshines
Professor MonkeyshinesMichael Lee Gogin - Film/TV (d. February, 2006) was a gnome and professor of LiteratureThough the subject that Monkeyshines taught was not disclosed in Charmed Noir, Carpe Demon makes it clear that Monkeyshines taught Literature. at Magic School, where he was unpopular amongst both the students and the staff. In February, 2006, Monkeyshines used the incident of Duncan conjuring Lady Godiva from a library book as a reason to attempt to ban a large amount of books from the library, despite Donovan's protests. Paige Matthews insisted that he read the books first, which he resigned to doing, but was killed by fictional gangsters after being transported into the world inside Crossed, Double-Crossed. Biography Early life Monkeyshines possessed the active power to seal others' mouths, and was knowledgeable in matters of literature. Due to this, he was hired by GideonPaige's reaction to having to hire Monkeyshines' successor makes it clear that she had not hired anybody before, meaning that Monkeyshines must have been given the job by Gideon. to act as professor of Literature at Magic School. Career at Magic School Due to his nature as a gnome, Professor Monkeyshines' personality and demeanor made him unpopular with both his students and his colleagues, particularly with the librarian, Miss Donovan. It is possible that he was a victim of the Headless Horseman in 2004. .]] Professor Monkeyshines was aware of when, and possibly present when, Duncan conjured Lady Godiva from a school textbook. He used this incident for his own agenda which, Donovan claimed, was to stifle freedom of speech. Death and post-mortem In February, 2006, Professor Monkeyshines attempted to ban a large amount of books from the library, citing the incident with Lady Godiva as a just reason to, despite Donovan's protests. Paige Matthews, the headmistress at the time, agreed with Donovan, stating that the books he wanted to ban were not dangerous at all, and was appalled when Monkeyshines admitted that he had not read any of them before trying to have them banned, which she recommended he did. Monkeyshines proceeded to open ''Crossed, Double-Crossed by Danny and Eddie Mullen and was transported inside the world of the book. There, he was shot several times by Johnny the Gent's men, and the book expelled his corpse into the Great Hall, where Donovan discovered it. Physical description Professor Monkeyshines stood at 4'3". He was white-skinned and blue-eyed, and had a large brown beard and wore his long hair in a ponytail going down his back. He wore a red, pointed hat and the plain black robe donned by the staff at Magic School. Personality and traits Professor Monkeyshines was highly unpopular with his colleagues and students due to his brash personality. Donovan stated that his attempt to ban books from the library was because he wanted to "stifle" freedom of speech. Magical powers and abilities .]] *'Sealing mouths': Professor Monkeyshines possessed the active power to seal others' mouths by using a simple hand gesture. He used it to silence Donovan during their argument over the books he attempted to ban. Relationships Donovan .]] Professor Monkeyshines and the Magic School librarian, Donovan, had a mutual dislike of each other. Their relationship worsened when Monkeyshines attempted to ban piles of books from her library without valid reason, Donovan calling him a "little worm" and Monkeyshines accusing her of being a "size-ist". Despite their unpleasant relationship, Donovan wept after discovering his body, and told Paige Matthews weeks later that arguing was their "way", and that she believed that Monkeyshines would have wanted her to take over his job. However, it is likely that she was exaggerating. Paige Matthews Like the majority of Magic School, Paige Matthews disliked Professor Monkeyshines, telling Leo Wyatt that she was "about to strangle" him after getting involved in his argument with Donovan. She also referred to him simply as "that little gnome" when he was not present, even after his death. Behind the scenes *Professor Monkeyshines was played by Michael Lee Gogin in Charmed Noir. *Though Monkeyshines was not addressed by his name, instead referred to as "the gnome" or addressed as "professor". However, Michael Lee Gogin's website states that his character was named "Mr. Monkeyshines". *Monkeyshines was the first gnome seen on the series, as well as the first Magic School teacher to be addressed as "professor". Etymology A monkeyshine is a trick or prank.Monkeyshine - Wiktionary Monkeyshines is also the name of an experimental film commonly believed to be the first film shot in the United States, in 1889 or 1890.Monkeyshines - Wikipedia Appearances *Season Seven **''Charmed Noir'' **''Carpe Demon'' Notes and references Category:Magic School employees Category:Murder victims Category:Males Category:2006 deaths Category:Deaths by shooting Category:Gnomes